


Put Your Hands All Over Me

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [14]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breast Play, Condoms, Cum-covered Breasts, Dirty Talk, Kissing, Large Breasts, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Play, Prompt Fic, Squirting, Trans Character, Transboy Reo, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been doing this little dance for months now, and he just wants to tear off Reo's clothes and touch him everywhere, wants to open him and fill him up. But Reo's still refusing, playing with the hem of his shirt and avoiding eye contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Hands All Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT #1:** "For your kink fan fictions: trans boy! Reo having sex with Mayuzumi for the first time? (Top! Mayuzumi please?)"  
>  **PROMPT #2:** "Head canon that Mayuzumi is completely fascinated by trans boy! Reo's privates. Like always squishing his breasts together and playing with the lumps of fat and using them as pillows and shoving his face in between them just for the fun of it. Mayu always marvelling at how deep his fingers can fit inside Reo's tight cunt, how sticky, hot and wet it is inside. And whenever Reo rides him it's amazing to watch his breasts whip back and forth, jiggling and giving little jumps as Reo works himself"
> 
> Ahh, that was really fun to write! Thanks a lot for the prompts (☆∀☆)
> 
> Thank you and have fun!

Mayuzumi groans, sitting on the other side of the bed instead of jumping Reo's crotch.

"What the hell is the problem now?" he asks, his mood as bad as ever.

They've been doing this little dance for months now, and he just wants to tear off Reo's clothes and touch him everywhere, wants to open him and fill him up. But Reo's still refusing, playing with the hem of his shirt and avoiding eye contact.

"Just, I haven't told you a thing or two yet..." he says and begins to play with his hair as well.

Mayuzumi sighs. "What is it?"

He's starting to get really annoyed and wants to blow this whole thing off, but he's also horny as hell and just wants to get on with the sex.

He heaves another sigh and then stands up, walks over to the other side of the bed and sits beside Reo. "Do you want to have sex or not?"

Reo hesitates for a second before saying, "Of course I do."

"Then what's holding you back?" Mayuzumi asks and pulls his shirt off, loves how Reo's eyes are immediately glued to his chest and muscles, how he's unconsciously licking his lips. 

He already knows he's won as he grabs Reo by the neck and gives him a deep kiss, pulls his lip in and bites inside.

He swallows Reo's moans, sucks his tongue inside and mouths along the flesh before letting go again.

"You're in?" he asks, and smiles wicked as Reo nods breathlessly.

"B-but," the male says and stops Mayuzumi's hands tugging on his shirt. "You swear you'll stay with me no matter what?"

Mayuzumi groans. "Do I look like I'll dump you the moment we're finished?" he asks and tugs stronger on the shirt. "If I just wanted sex, I would have done it with anyone else."

Reo nods hesitantly and then slowly pulls off his clothes, doesn't dare to look Mayuzumi in the eye as he's sitting there in his white binder, fingers tangled together in nervousness.

"What's that?" the grey-haired asks, frowns and touches the fabric.

It's not particularly soft, but not rough either, really tight and almost looks like it's choking Reo.

"It's... it's a binder," the black-haired says and then reaches behind and pulls down the zipper, gradually taking it off.

Mayuzumi's eyes widen as he watches Reo undress, watches his full breasts jump in place and move with each breath he's taking.

"Wait— Are you trans?"

Reo's eyes widen. "You know what that is?"

"I read that in a novel once," Mayuzumi says and reaches out, carefully cups Reo's breasts and lets them lie in his palms.

They're round and soft, and he never would have thought that Reo's hiding breasts this big under his clothes.

"Are—are you fine with that?" Reo asks as he watches Mayuzumi more confidently play with his tits, squeezes his nipples and then cups the fat again.

"They're huge," he murmurs and keeps holding them, eyes glued to Reo's chest. He's not even listening anymore, too fascinated. "So soft."

Reo's breath hitches and he pushes into the male's touch, enjoys Mayuzumi's hands on his breasts, enjoys being massaged like this.

He meets the grey-haired in a kiss, tongues licking and mouths sucking as Mayuzumi keeps squeezing, keeps squashing them like dough and pulls the nipples out before pressing inside again with his thumbs. He's never felt breasts this big before and wants to enjoy every second of his time.

"So round and fat," he breathes when pulling away from Reo's lips, mouthing along his neck before he pushes the boy onto the bed and eyes the tits closely. Even while lying down, they're still fairly big, nipples standing up erectly.

Mayuzumi just keeps playing and touching, watches the fat jiggle as he slaps them lightly and they jump back in place.

His breath is already somewhat rough as he reaches down and takes a testing taste of Reo's breasts, laps at one nipple hesitantly before latching on and pulling the fat into his mouth.

Reo arches his back and moans, finger in his mouth as he lets Mayuzumi suck and lick him off.

His sucks are hard and rough, almost as if he was trying to drag milk out. He's literally taking the whole tit into his mouth and covers it in spit, encircles the numb with his tongue before biting lightly inside.

His cock is already hard, probably even wetting his underwear, and he reaches beneath him and drags the zipper down, pulls his cock out and begins to leisurely stroke himself while sucking on a nipple.

"What fat tits, fuck," he pants, pushes his breasts together and sucks on both nipples at the same time.

"So you like them?" Reo asks and strokes through the grey strands, a smile on his face. "I'm glad."

"I love them," Mayuzumi sighs, spins his tongue around the nubs and then licks along the areola, so big and pink and perfect.

Reo mewls again and bites his lip.

"You can do whatever you want with me," he says and chuckles as he sees Mayuzumi's surprised expression, lips swollen and glistening in spit.

"Anything?"

Reo nods and Mayuzumi doesn't let that himself be told twice as he sits up and straddles Reo's belly.

He doesn't give the male time to stare at his cock before he presses himself between Reo's tits and squeezes them around his sex.

"Holy fuck, so soft," he moans and starts moving his hips, thrusts his cock between the lumps of fat and groans at the wonderful feeling.

Reo lets himself be shaken up, lets Mayuzumi fuck his tits as he holds onto the male's knees and digs his finger nails into the skin.

Mayuzumi groans as he thrusts his cock between the fats, tip oozing out pre-cum onto Reo's chest. With the juice, it's easier to move and the squelching sounds turn louder as his shoves get rougher.

Reo can feel Mayuzumi's shaft throbbing between his tits, feels the veins pulsing and head spitting.

His body is shaking with each thrust of Mayuzumi's cock, sweat prickling under his armpits as he keeps holding onto the male above him.

It's clumsy and some thrusts are often too rough, but Reo is happy that Mayuzumi isn't disgusted with his body, instead enjoys and even loves it.

"Open your mouth, Reo," Mayuzumi breathes and takes a particular long push forward, the head of his cock pressing against Reo's lips.

The male complies, opens his mouth like he was told and swallows the tip, presses his tongue into the slit and tastes the salty juice there, suckling on the skin like a little child on its mother's breasts.

Mayuzumi sighs and keeps thrusting, instead between Reo's tits now into his mouth, feels the heat engulfing and wetting him.

His head hits the back of Reo's throat multiply times, but the black-haired doesn't seem to mind as he mewls high around the shaft inside him, enjoys how it's forcing its way inside and fills his hole.

"Fuck, you're amazing, Reo," Mayuzumi pants and pushes away the black strands sticking to Reo's forehead.

His hips are steadily moving back and forth, the tingling in his belly getting stronger with each thrust.

Reo mewls high around his cock, his lips stretched perfectly around the shaft as he takes it over and over again without even protesting a single time.

"Fuck, I'm coming—" Mayuzumi gives one last thrust, buries himself as deep as possible inside Reo's mouth before he comes hard. He's held back far too long, wanted to save himself for this day and wished to fill up Reo thoroughly.

The black-haired chokes a few times before he manages to swallow everything and gasps for air as Mayuzumi pulls out, spit connecting both his cock and Reo's lips.

"That was good," he breathes as he rubs the head of his cock along Reo's mouth, smears the last few droplets of sperm on his lips and watches the male lick it off. "Taste good?" he asks, smirks as Reo nods breathlessly and fingers along his mouth.

Mayuzumi immediately moves on, sits in front of Reo's legs and pulls his pants down, excited for what he's about to see. Because he already knows, knows that as soon as he takes off Reo's boxer shorts, he's met with his soaked, little cunt covered in tasty juice and awaiting him.

"Fuck," he groans as he sees exactly that, Reo shyly trying to close his legs again, but Mayuzumi keeps him where he is, reaches out and presses a shaking finger to his wet folds.

The black-haired lets out a shuddered breath and then relaxes, spreads his legs even wider. He can feel Mayuzumi slowly pull his folds with a finger apart, feels him gather some of the wetness on his fingertip before pressing to Reo's clit, already hard and stiff under his touch.

The juice makes it easier for him to move up and down, tickle and stimulate the nub twitching beneath him.

"Sweet, little cunt," he sighs, keeps playing with the clit and rubbing it, feels it turning harder and wetter with the movements.

But he's not satisfied with only that, he knows, as he reaches down and presses experimentally a finger to Reo's hole, watches it glide inside up to the knuckle and then out again.

The male is even wetter inside, so much warmer and tighter as Mayuzumi keeps pushing in and out, middle finger now hot and soaked by Reo's sweet juice.

"So fucking wet, perfect pussy," he pants and adds another finger, listens to Reo's sweet mewls with each push before he curls his fingers and hears the male yelp, feels it tightening around him and then loosening again.

It's too fascinating for Mayuzumi, his eyes glued to Reo's bottom, loves how his fingers are being sucked inside and kissed by the fleshy walls around him.

He gradually speeds up, his whole hand now soaked from all the slapping against Reo's pussy, but he pays it no mind, instead keeps pumping his fingers inside like a machine, curls and uncurls them until Reo screams. "I'm coming— Mayuzumi-san, I'm coming—"

He squirts all over Mayuzumi's face, the orgasm hitting him like an avalanche. His walls are tightening so much, the grey-haired is scared to break his fingers by pulling out. He waits until Reo relaxes around him again, body lying slack on the bed with sweat all over.

"Felt good?" he asks triumphantly and watches Reo nod breathlessly. But he doesn't give him much time to come down from his high before he grabs a condom and rolls it over his cock, already hard and leaking again.

It's twitching in his grip, his hand stroking up and down a few times before he lines up with Reo's pussy.

The black-haired nods shortly and then smiles. "Please, Mayuzumi-san, fill me up—"

Mayuzumi nods as well before leisurely pushing inside, the juice all around making the entering easier. It's hot and wet, the feeling so much better around his cock than his fingers earlier, and Mayuzumi sighs content as he's nestled inside, balls bumping against Reo's folds.

"Fuck, amazing—" he moans, watches Reo bend his back, almost lifting off the bed. "You okay?"

"Good—" Reo mewls, head thrown back and legs clamping around Mayuzumi's waist as he shakes his hips a bit, urges the grey-haired on to move.

The male snaps his hips back, cock diving out and blue condom glistening with juice before he pushes back in again, feels the walls clutch around him and embrace him, feels it sucking him inside like a mouth.

It's so warm, so comfortable and pleasant, an indescribable feeling as he thrusts back and forth, fucks into Reo's pussy like he's always wanted to.

"Fuck, what a perfect cunt— tight and hot, fucking amazing—" Mayuzumi groans, his voice only a whisper now as he watches himself disappear inside Reo over and over again.

The black-haired moans, drool running out of his mouth and breasts jiggling with each thrust, nipples standing up into the air, swollen and hard.

He holds onto Mayuzumi as hard as possible, the feeling of being finally filled too overwhelming that he can't hold back the mewls leaving his mouth. "Oh God— So good, oh, _oh_ —"

Mayuzumi groans and winds his arms around Reo's back, pulls the male up and seats him onto his lap, cock sliding even deeper.

Reo only gasps, doesn't ask why, but loves the grey-haired holding on to his ass, pushing him up and down on his cock again.

It's hitting against his womb, the feeling making his pussy tighten around Mayuzumi's shaft, makes it more stimulating for the both of them as Mayuzumi now needs more strength and force, gets rougher with his thrusts and pounds harder into Reo's cunt.

But his attention is somewhere else as grey eyes watch Reo's tits jump up and down. They're enormous hanging like this, fat jiggling with every thrust like a pair of basketballs.

"Fuck, love your hot body— tits and cunt so good—" Mayuzumi groans as he latches onto one of the breasts, pulls it into his mouth and sucks, sucks at the fat, at the nipples, licks the sweat away and just loves the feeling of his mouth being filled.

Reo moans, fingers digging into the grey, sweaty hair as he helps Mayuzumi move up and down, circles his hips with each shove to reach even more of his spots, to make his walls clamp down on the other male's cock and nearly choke it.

"Mayuzumi-san—" Reo moans, pulls the grey-haired off his tits and instead dives in for a kiss, messy pressing of lips and clumsy licks of tongue as both of them feel their second orgasms coming near.

"Fuck, I'm close—" Mayuzumi pants and sees Reo nod before claiming his mouth again, pushing his tongue as far as possible and licks into his throat.

Reo mewls loudly, pussy clamping around Mayuzumi's cock before his orgasm breaks in, juice squirting all over their laps and the sheets, walls tightening and choking Mayuzumi's cock before he comes himself, fills the condom with his seed and empties himself.

Both their breaths are heavy as he pushes Reo back on the bed and walks up by the knees again, straddling Reo's belly.

The black-haired has no time to ask what he's doing before Mayuzumi pulls off the condom and spills its whole content over Reo's tits, paints them white and makes them sticky.

"Next time," Mayuzumi starts and licks his lips. "I'll come all over your body."

Reo smiles, loves the thought that there _will_ be a next time and pulls his tits up, takes his own nipples into his mouth and licks the cum off, never breaking eye contact with Mayuzumi hovering above him.

He can see his cock getting hard again and is sure, next time is not so far off.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!) 
> 
> **PS:** Since I can imagine that you like my writing but don't particularly my blog posts on tumblr and still want to follow my works, I decided to make a blog especially for my kink works. Please send your prompts from now on here: http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.
> 
> (To the people who've already sent me a prompt on my main url and want to add something or answer my questions, then please still send them to the wsakuya one, because I might get confused. Thank you!)


End file.
